I Have Only Words To Play With
by LaBrie
Summary: Random drabbles that I have sitting on my computer. Some are ideas for stories.
1. Challenge 1

**Last Author Standing ****Challenge 1**  
**http : / / community . livejournal . com / twilight _ las /**  
**Prompt: _"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice..."_**

* * *

The irony that is a vampire, would never be lost on me. I'm sure no one thinks that me, Emmett thinks about these things, but when you have an eternity to think, it does cross your mind. My skin is cool, similar to that of marble flooring. But just underneath that, in what used to be veins - where human blood once flowed supplying oxygen, the essential element of life to my former human body - there is now only death running through those hardened hollow veins. Hot, smoldering death, beneath the icy skin.

Normally, I don't think much about my life before I was changed. There's no need to, because everything that I had lived for in my previous life is nothing compared to the wonders I hold in my arms now. But still the moment the venom hits your blood stream, is not a moment you easily forget.

So much pain, that's the only clear memory of my former life, well that and the blonde angel that saved me. Rosalie helped me through the pain with only her beauty.

It feels like fire is consuming your entire body, when the venom begins to take over. After the fire, it's just thirst, throat aching thirst. When I woke up, Carlisle and Rosalie were standing over me, explaining everything. I know Edward struggles even to this day with being a vampire, but it's nothing that bothered me.

I gave up my former name of McCarty and adopted the surname Cullen with ease, even now I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Because those kinds of things never mattered to me. Emmett Cullen, Emmett McCarty, hell I'd change my name to Sue Cullen if I had to, to be with my Rosalie. I'd do it all over, all of it, just to be able to spend the rest of forever with her.


	2. Challenge 3

**Last Author Standing ****Challenge 3****  
http : / / community . livejournal . com / twilight _ las /**  
**Prompt: _[insert character name here] dreams about [insert character name here]_**

* * *

Something passed me, a blurred figure traveling faster than my mind could process. Faster than my eyes could detect. The thump of my hurried heartbeat was the only thing that I could hear. A stillness and silence lingered in the forrest and I didn't quite know how to react. I knew I wasn't alone, but I was too afraid to find the other person, or maybe the other creature.

Suddenly, the blurry figure zipped by me again, creating a gust of air that rustled the hair that laid casually over my shoulders. The air was colder when he was around.

Leaves rustled in the distance and I could hear voices. Though I was frozen from fright, I managed to somehow move just a bit to find the source of the noise.

There he stood, stunning as the sun shone on his bare chest. Edward Cullen. I'd never seen him in the sunlight before and his pale skin practically sparkled.

"Jessica." He approached me, offering his hand. "You don't realize how long I've been waiting for you. I love you"

I couldn't move. My knees were jelly and my mouth was open so wide from the shock, it could have caught flies. Gently, he placed his hand that he once offered to me, under my chin beginning to close the gap between us.

"Oh, Jessica. Jessica. Jessica," He moaned my name repeatedly as his hands were now all over my body and mine mirrored his movements. Across the lean muscles taut on his chest, then arms.

"Jessica. Jessica. Jessica," He continued to repeat as we began to kiss, his lips dancing with mine.

"Jessica. Jessica. Miss Stanley!" In that instant I was jarred from my reverie by the screeching of Mr. Banner.

No longer in the forrest, twenty-five faces stared, laughing, as I was laying in a puddle of my own drool on the lab table in Biology class at Forks High.

"Sorry," I squeaked out.

Immediately, I looked at Edward Cullen, as if he were able to know what I was thinking he grinned an all-knowing smug grin that made me want to hit him.

Then I looked at Bella. Stupid Bella sitting next to him, trying to hide her grin too. I wanted to hit them both. Smack the smugness from their faces. They deserved each other, Stupid Bella and Edward.

I sat up and huffed as I then pretended to be interested in biology and not Edward Cullen and Stupid Bella.


End file.
